Oh Crap!
by ASAP Rocky
Summary: summary inside.


ASAP: Hello people of fanfiction! This is just something random I came up with, but I really want to thank LilacMemories!

Shana: Can you get on with the story now?

ASAP: Ok, I was getting to that. Shana is my yami. Here is the summary:

Summary: it was Yugi's birthday. He invited all his friends, even Kaiba because he knows Kaiba has a crush on Yami. But what will happen when Kaiba sees Yami in a Vampire costume?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

* * *

It was the happiest day of his life. It was his birthday! And to make it even better it was also on Halloween.

''C'mon Yami!'' Yugi shouted at the bottom of the stairs.

''I'm coming!'' Yami shouted back.

Yugi was dressing up as a Zombie. About a minute later was when Yami came down the stairs. Yugi's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Yami was dressed up in a Vampire costume that included black leather pants, a black top (long sleeved), black boots but with metal, a black cape, black died hair, fake Vampire teeth, pale skin, and blood red eyes. Yami saw Yugi staring and started to blush.

Then there was a knock at the door. Yugi opened it to find all of his friends there, with Kaiba behind them.

''Hey Yuge!''

''Hey Joey!''

Joey looked at Yami and gasped.

''Holly crap man! That is one wicked costume!''

Yami just smiled. They all came in and started playing games.

-4 hours later-

Everyone was either sleeping or half asleep.

''Hey guys lets play another game!'' Marik said.

Everyone groaned.

''I was going to say lets play truth or dare!''

Joey sat bolt straight up.

''Man and I thought that guy was sleeping'' Tristen said.

They gathered in a circle.

''I'll go first'' Bakura said. ''Mai truth or dare?''

''Dare'' she said.

''Ok I dare you to slap the pharaoh'' Bakura said with a smirk.

Mai just shrugged. She went over to Yami and was about to slap him when Bakura added

''And do it as hard as you can'' he said still with a smirk on his face.

'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!' Yami thought. He knew it was going to hurt like shit because he knew Mai worked out. A lot. But he didn't know it was going to hurt this much.

Mai slapped him as hard as she could, which left a handprint on his cheek. Seto was a little pissed that Yami got slapped, but he wouldn't show it. Next it was Marik's turn.

'Oh crap' Yami thought.

''Ok lets see. Bakura truth or dare?''

''Dare''

''Ok I dare you to use your shadow magic on anybody in this room''

Bakura smirked. He then turned to Yami.

''Oooooooooh shit'' Yami thought.

Bakura slowly made his way to Yami, who by every step he took, he would get paler. When Bakura was right in front of him, he was as white as paper. Bakura smirked, then his ring started to glow. The sennen eye appeared on his forehead.

''Oh crap'' Yami thought out loud.

He raised his hand, and Yami started to flout up until he was at least five feet off the ground. He then flung his hand forward and Yami was slammed against the wall. Magical bindings held him down so he couldn't get away. Now Seto was angry.

''While that's going on'' Marik said ''Joey it's your turn''

''Um, ok. Kaiba truth or dare?''

''Truth''

''Who do you have a crush on?''

Kaiba blushed, then he just blurted it out.

''Yami. I have a crush on Yami.''

Yami looked at Kaiba and smiled.

''I have a crush on you too Seto'' he said.

For the first time that day, Kaiba smiled a real smile. He got up, went to Bakura, and held him down. He looked at Yami and nodded. Yami nodded back, and the puzzle started to glow. The sennen eye appeared on his forehead and the binds disappeared. He went to Seto, and looked into his eyes, Seto did the same, and before they knew it, they were kissing.

''Oh crap!'' everyone said at the same time.

''Wow didn't see that one comin''' Joey said.

Yami and Seto broke the kiss and were now blushing a bright red.

''Well guys I'm tired. Why don't you all stay here tonight?'' Yugi said.

Everyone nodded and followed Yugi up the stairs, leaving Yami and Seto alone.

''Well I guess this means were dating know huh Seto?''

Instead of an answer Seto kissed Yami roughly. They did a tounge battle, with Seto the victor. Once they broke apart, Yami smiled and laid his head on Seto's chest.

''I love you Seto'' he mumbled in his shirt.

''I love you too''

* * *

ASAP: Well, that's the end!

Shana: Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
